1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a sheet conveying apparatus, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus having an automatic paper feed device which is capable of reversing the paper for copying.
2. Description of the Related Art
A copying machine makes a copy of an original document, which is supported on a platen glass table of the machine. To facilitate the copying of a plurality of originals, some copiers also include an automatic document feeding apparatus (hereinafter referred to as ADF). The automatic document feeding apparatus feeds originals automatically onto the platen glass table and ejects the originals after the copying operation is completed. Further, if it is desired to copy both sides of the original, the ADF automatically reverses the original after copying one side of the document.
This apparatus is not entirely satisfactory, however, because the mechanism for reversing the original is complicated and the size of the mechanism is also undesirably large.